Nightmares
by Alucard's Bane
Summary: PreDawn. Walter has a nightmare and wanders the halls...slight YWxA, some fluff. Walter is 13


Nightmare

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

summary-Walter has a nightmare and takes to wandering the halls at night. Pre-Dawn, AU, slight shonen-ai...Walter is 13

Hello all. Just putting in another one shot. XD Enjoy.

Clouds scuttled across the harvest moon as Walter walked along the small, cobbled path. He didn't quite know how he had gotten there...and he didn't really know where he was going. His black hair dangled in front of his jade green eyes as he stopped in front of a pair of gates, a sign above it reading 'Hellsing Cemetery'. The gates suddenly opened of their own accord and Walter found himself walking through them.

He jumped slightly as the rusted hinges on the gate squeeled as it slammed shut behind him and he continued to walk forward. He stopped in front of a large oak tree and looked around at his surroundings. It didn't look like the Hellsing cemetery he always pulled the weeds from...it was larger and there were more graves lying about than he remembered.

He left his position at the oak tree and ventured out into the open, occasionally stooping down and reading the headstones on the graves. There was a particular headstone that caught his eye...it was rather large and ornate, as if someone of particular importance lay under it. He felt curiosity biting at him as he moved to examine it. He knelt down and brushed some grime of the inscription with his fingertips. His eyes widened at the inscription.

Here Lies Pip Bernadette

19?-1999

Faithful Friend and Leader

_1999? What the bloody hell?_ Walter moved away from the headstone and stood up. Something odd was going on here, and he didn't like it. He began to walk further into the field of graves, each one revealing the same death date again and again. _1999? It's not 1999...what the hell is going on?_ He continued on until he reached yet another ornate headstone, again he felt curiosity compelling him, and again, he knelt in front of the stone. He noted that this grave had been freshly dug, for the dirt had not yet been packed in.

He scraped away the grime and stopped when his eyes fell on the owner of the grave. _No..._he began to back away from the grave. _No...this isn't right! This can't be!_ He looked again.

Here Lies Walter C. Dornes

1928-1999

Beloved Father and Friend

And under the short eulogy the words 'May God have mercy on his soul' were written in some sort of red ink. Walter let out a yell as a gloved hand suddenly burst out of the dirt and grabbed his ankle. He began to panic as he tried to loose the hand from his ankle, the thought of his wires never crossing his mind. He watched as another hand appeared, but this one was concentrating more of getting the owner out of the pile of dirt, as it began trying to push its way up.

He watched as a man slowly began to emerge from the grave, raven black hair pulled back in a neat ponytail, monocle perched on the bridge of his nose. He was wearing what appeared to be clothing for a butler...but what caught Walter's eye the most was the color of the man's eyes. They were red. Blood red.

_Vampire._ he felt the hand on his ankle loosen, so he took the opportunity and ran back the way he came, darting through the graves as he tried to make his way back to the gates. He sighed in relief when he reached them, but it was short lived as the vampire suddenly appeared in front of him. He let out a yelp and skidded to a stop. How had he gotten in front of him so quickly? He started to turn the other way when a glint of silver caught his eye.

Walter felt time slow as he watched as the vampire began to flick silver wires from the gloves. _No..that can't be possible..._he backed away slowly, his eyes still fixed on the monowire as it flicked around. His heels hit something and he fell down onto his bum, still staring at the vampire before him. The vampire's face was fixed firmly in a frown as he approached the boy, wires moving around him like snakes.

Walter was frozen as he began to realize who the vampire was. It was his grave that it had come out of, wasn't it? He felt sweat breaking out on his body as the vampire inched ever closer to its prey. He shook his head as he felt the wires wrap around his lanky body, and cried out as they began to cut into his flesh...

break-

Walter shot awake when he heard someone scream, and after looking around the room like a frightened rabbit, he realized it was his own screams that awoke him. He clutched at his white bedsheets as he took deep breaths to try and calm his fluttering heart...he couldn't exactly remember what the dream had been about, but he knew that it had scared the living daylights out of him.

He wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his hand as he pulled the blankets back on the bed and grabbed his pants off the back of a chair. He slipped them on and also grabbed his shirt off of the chair. He put it on, but didn't bother to button it as he walked towards his bedroom door. He placed his hand on the knob, turned it, walked outside, and quietly shut the door behind him. Perhaps a walk would calm his nerves.

He walked down the moonlit hallway, not particuarly caring where he was going, just that he get somewhere. It wasn't long before he found himself at the staircase that led him down to the basement. Maybe Alucard was up for a chat? He shrugged and began to walk down the steps into the cold, damp basement.

break-

He found the vampire sitting right where he thought he would be. He looked at the child-vampire sitting in a throne fit for a man three times that size. He didn't quite understand why Alucard chose that diminuitive size...but then again, he didn't really care. "Evening, Alucard."

The small vampire looked up from the book he was reading an gave Walter a small smile. He liked the boy...he had potential. "Good evening, Walter. What brings you down here so late at night when you should be sleeping?"

A chill ran down Walter's spine as Alucard gave him another smile. Was he leering at him? "Nothing really, I just thought you might have been up for a chat..."

The vampire hopped down from the chair and walked over to him, giving him a fanged smile. Walter looked at the blood red eyes staring back up at him, but suddenly looked away as a fragment from his dream flitted across his vision. He was brought back to reality as he felt the little vampire grab his hand and tug at it, wanting Walter to follow him. He complied and followed the vampire back to his table, at which another chair and a glass of milk had appeared.

The vampire pulled himself up into his chair and sat on a pile of books in order to reach the table. He smiled softly as Walter eyed the glass of white liquid. "Go on, drink it, it's warm."

Walter muttered a thank you as he picked up the glass and sipped at the liquid. He was right, it was warm. He continued to drink it and watched as Alucard just sat there and stared at him...he began to feel a tickling sensation in the back of his head and watched as Alucard's tiny smile turned into a frown. Walter realized what he was doing and glared at him. "What did I tell you about reading my mind?"

"I'm sorry, Angel..." Alucard looked at him in mock-sympathy.

Walter snorted and went back to drinking his milk, watching as Alucard conjured up a wine bottle and poured himself a glass, letting it swirl around in the cup and sipping it. "Found more sophisticated ways of drinking you blood, have you?"

"I've been drinking it like this for a while now." Alucard's eyes followed Walter's hand as he set the empty glass back on the table. "Would you like somemore, Walter?"

"No, thank you." Alucard smiled again and hopped down from the table, the glass of blood all but forgotten as he again took Walter's hand. Walter got up from the table and sighed as Alucard led him over to the throne-like chair in the middle of the room.

"You sit here." he pointed to the chair. "And I'll sit in your lap!" Walter rolled his eyes as Alucard's eyes lit up with a childish glee. He sighed and sat down in the chair, watching as Alucard climbed up and plopped down in Walter's lap, leaning his head against Walter's shoulder. "So, what is it that the Angel wants to talk about?"

"Nothing..." Walter really didn't want to think about his dream right now, and he sure wasn't going to tell Alucard about it.

"Oh, so you wake up in the middle of the night, come down here to pester me into talking with you, and now you won't even talk?" Alucard prodded Walter's ribs with a slim finger.

"Stop that." he shoved Alucard's hand away. He watched as the vampire launched a fake pout at him, his bottom lip protruding just a bit.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're no fun?" Walter felt the corner's of his mouth twitching as he tried to suppress a smile. He was kind of cute when he pouted like that. Walter mentally began to scold himself as soon as the thought left his head, and immediatly suppressed the forming grin. "So, what woke you tonight? Arthur? A spring in the matress poking you? A bad dream?"

Walter caught the drop in Alucard's tone and stiffened instinctivly. So that's why he was reading his mind! "A nightmare, but...I can't really remember it..." he lied...he could remember parts of it. Large parts.

"Oh, is that so?" Alucard lay a finger on Walter's exposed chest and made lazy circles with it. Walter felt his skin goosepimple at the vampire's touch, and he also felt a blush rising to his cheeks. Alucard's finger started to move lower and lower, Walter immediatly slapped it away.

"Yes, that's so." he snapped, shoving the vampire out of his lap. Alucard immediatly threw another pout up at him.

"You're mean!" Alucard crawled back over to Walter and again set himself back down in his lap. "Why don't you tell me about your nightmare?"

"I don't want to..." Walter trailed off as Alucard's finger once again found it's way to his chest.

"It scared you?" he whispered as Walter nodded. Alucard's mouth twitched up into a small grin as he saw his ministrations and the warm milk beginning to work on the small boy. "Why did it scare you?"

"Because..." Walter mumbled as he felt Alucard's small hand on his cheek. "...I dreamt that I turned into a vampire when I died..." he sighed gently as Alucard ran his cool hand down Walter's warm cheek.

"That's silly, Angel." Alucard let out a small giggle as Walter felt his eyelids began to droop. He felt Alucard's hands everywhere, caressing and stroking him. It wasn't much longer until Walter was drifting on dreamy clouds, Alucard carefully removed himself from the Angel's lap and looked at the young boy once more before turning around and heading for his coffin. He crawled into it, and slowly lowered the lid. "Even if it is true..." his chuckle echoed in the room as the coffin lid slammed shut.

END

Ah, okay, I feel better now. XD I had to get that out. I hope everyone was in character...until next time, and thanks for all the reviews XD


End file.
